


Route 666 (SEASON ONE, EPISODE THIRTEEN)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam n' Dean head ta Missouri ta rewind mysterious hoopty accidents involvin black men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. CAPE GIRARDEAU, MISSOURI

A hoopty moves down tha road, radio poppin' off bout tha unseasonably cold drizzle n' shiznit fo' realz. A black playa sits behind tha wheel. Da radio cracklez n' dies.

A big-ass black truck approaches behind his car, movin doggystyle. Da playa looks up in his bangin review mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

**MAN  
** What the....?

Da vehiclez race along tha road until tha truck backendz tha sedan once, n' then again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

Da radio comes back ta game, poppin' off bout ballistics. Da truck is suddenly gone. Da playa continues driving, watchin his bangin review mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly bright headlights shine all up in his windscreen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da truck is waiting. Da playa slil playas ta a halt, backs up n' turns ta go tha other way. Da truck is reving.

Dude is backended again n' again n' again n' fights ta control tha hoopty as it swerves on tha icy road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude is backended once last time n' loses control, leavin tha road n' crashin all up in a cold-ass lil cemetary. Da hoopty flips, bounces, n' slil playas ta a halt. Da truck cruises ta a stop, revs all dem times, then backs up n' disappears tha fuck into thin air.


	2. ACT ONE

EXTERIOR. GAS STATION

SAM is lookin at a map laid up on top of tha car, DEAN has his beeper ta his wild lil' fuckin ear.

 **SAM  
** Shut tha fuck up. I be thinkin I found a way we can bypass dat construction just eastside of here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. We might even make Pennsylvania fasta than we thought.

 **DEAN  
** (Lowerin his beeper n' lookin thoughtful) Yeah. Problem is, our asses aint goin ta Pennsylvania.

 **SAM  
** Us thugs what?

 **DEAN  
** I just gots a cold-ass lil call from an, uh, oldschool playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin' yo. Her daddy was capped last night, be thinkin it might be our kind of thang.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if her dope ass didn't need us.

 **DEAN  
** (gettin tha fuck into tha Impala.) Come on, is you comin or not?

...........................

Impala cruises down tha road, fieldz on one side, a lake on tha other.

 **SAM  
** By  _old playa_  you mean...?

 **DEAN  
** A playa thatz not new.

 **SAM  
** Oh yeah, props. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So her namez Cassie huh, biatch? Yo ass never mentioned her muthafuckin ass..

 **DEAN  
** Didn't I?

A long pause, SAM looks at DEAN expectantly.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, we went out.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass mean you dated some muthafucka, biatch? For mo' than one night.

 **DEAN  
** Am I bustin lyrics a language you not gettin here, biatch? Dad n' I was hustlin a thang up in Ohio, dat biiiiatch was finishin up college. Us thugs went up fo' a cold-ass lil coupla weeks.

 **SAM  
** And...?

DEAN shrugs slightly.

 **SAM  
** Look, itz shitty bout her dad yo, but it kinda soundz like a standard hoopty accident. I aint seein how tha fuck it fits wit what tha fuck our phat asses do. Which by tha way, how tha fuck do she know what tha fuck our phat asses do?

DEAN looks shifty.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass holla'd at her n' shit. Yo ass holla'd at her, tha secret son! Our big-ass crew rule number one. Us dudes do what tha fuck our phat asses do n' we shut tha fuck up bout dat shit. For a year n' a half I do not a god damn thang but lie ta Jessica, n' you go up wit dis chick up in Ohio a cold-ass lil coupla times n' you tell her every last muthafuckin thang?

DEAN stays silent, starin straight ahead.

 **SAM  
** Dean!

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Looks like.

Dude continues starin ahead n' putz his wild lil' foot down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM do tha biiiatchface, bobbin his head.

..............................

INTERIOR. NEWSPAPER OFFICE

 **MIDDLE AGED BLACK MAN  
** It aint nuthin but a newspaper we put out, not a funky-ass bulletin fo' tha Mayorz crib. 

 **MIDDLE AGED WHITE MAN  
** Git off yo' soapbox Jimmy, I be urgin a lil discretion be all.

 **YOUNG WOMAN  
** Fuck dat shit, I be thinkin you spittin some lyrics ta our asses what tha fuck you want our asses ta print n' what tha fuck you want our asses ta sit on.

 **MAYOR  
** I know you upset Cassie, I was horny bout yo' daddy all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! But I be thinkin yo' grief is cloudin yo' judgment.

 **JIMMY  
** Two homies was capped on tha same stretch of road up in tha same way up in two week. 

SAM n' DEAN enta tha crib.

 **MAYOR  
** Jimmy, you too close ta all dis bullshit. Those muthafuckas was playaz of yours fo' realz. Again, Cassie, I be straight-up sorry fo' yo' loss.

Da MAYOR leaves, JIMMY strutts away. CASSIE sighs n' turns around, lookin straight at DEAN. 

Lookin slightly apprehensive, DEAN nodz at her n' grins.

 **CASSIE  
** (Staring) Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Yo Cassie.

They stare at each other fo' a long-ass moment, not bustin lyrics. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM watches, smilin ta his dirty ass. 

 **DEAN  
** (Clearin his cold-ass throat) This mah brutha Sam.

Cassie smilez at SAM, whoz ass returns one of his own. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Her gaze returns ta DEAN.

 **DEAN  
** Sorry bout yo' dad.

 **CASSIE  
** Yeah. Me like a muthafucka.

DEAN n' CASSIE keep starin at each other.

.....................

EXTERIOR SHOT OF LARGE COUNTRY HOUSE

........................

INTERIOR OF HOUSE. LOUNGE ROOM

 **CASSIE  
** (carryin up in a tray of chronic n' cups) My fuckin mothers up in pretty shitty shape. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been stayin wit her n' shit. I wish dat biiiiatch wouldn't go off by her muthafuckin ass. Dat hoe been so straight-up trippin n' frightened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch was worried bout daddy 

 **DEAN  
** Why?

 **CASSIE  
** (Pourin tea) Dude was trippin like a muthafucka yo. Dude was seein thangs.

 **DEAN  
** Like what?

 **CASSIE  
** Dude swore da perved-out muthafucka saw a awful-lookin black truck followin his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** A truck. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was tha driver?

 **CASSIE  
** (Handin dem cupz of tea) Dude didn't rap on some thugged-out driver n' shit. Just tha truck yo. Dude holla'd it would step tha fuck up n' disappear fo' realz. And, up in tha accident, Dadz hoopty was dented, like it had been slammed tha fuck into by suttin' big.

 **SAM  
** (acceptin his cup) Thanks. Now you shizzle dis dent wasn't there before?

DEAN looks at his cup of chronic like itz a alien, n' quickly deposits it on a side table.

 **CASSIE  
** Dude sold rides fo' realz. Always drove a freshly smoked up one. There wasn't a scratch on dat thang. Well shiiiit, it had drizzled hard dat night. There was mud everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. There was a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distinct set of muddy tracks leadin from dadz car...leadin right ta tha edge, where da thug went over.

CASSIE bows her head, gettin her emotions under control.

 **CASSIE  
** One set of tracks yo. His.

 **DEAN  
** Da first was a gangbangin' playa of yo' fathers?

 **CASSIE  
** Best playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Clayton Soames.They owned tha hoopty dealershizzle together n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Same thang. Dent. No Tracks fo' realz. And tha cops holla'd exactly what tha fuck they holla'd bout dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude 'lost control of his car.'

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass betta be thinkin of any reason why yo' daddy n' his thugged-out lil' partner might be targets?

 **CASSIE  
** No.

 **SAM  
** And you be thinkin dis vanishin truck ran dem off tha road?

 **CASSIE  
** When you say it aloud like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all...listen, I be a lil sceptical bout this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you muthafuckas is into.

 **DEAN  
** (huffing) Skeptical. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. If I remember, I be thinkin you holla'd I was nuts.

 **CASSIE  
** That was then.

They stare at each other again.

 **CASSIE  
** I just know dat I can't explain what tha fuck happened up there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So I called you, biatch.

Sound of a thugged-out door opening, a middle aged biatch enters.

SAM n' DEAN rise ta they feet, CASSIE goes ta take her momz arm.

 **CASSIE  
** Mom. Where have you been I was so...

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** I had no clue you'd invited playaz over.

 **CASSIE  
** Mom, dis is Dean, a...friend of mine from.... college fo' realz. And his brutha Sam.

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Well I won't interrupt you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Mrs Robinson. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We sorry fo' yo' loss. We'd like ta rap ta you fo' a minute if you don't mind?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (Slightly affronted) I be straight-up not up fo' dat n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

She leaves tha room, dem remainin peep each other.

................................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT.

Da camera pans across a open field ta a cold-ass lil crashed car, wheels spinning. JIMMY is slumped over tha wheel, unmoving. On tha road tha black truck revs itz engine then backs up, disappearing.


	3. ACT TWO

EXTERIOR. DAY. THE SAME FIELD

Da MAYOR n' CASSIE strutt among tha emergency hoopties.

 **MAYOR  
** (To Cassie) Jizzy meant somethng ta dis town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was one of our best. Us thugs won't be tha same without his muthafuckin ass. 

 **CASSIE  
** Our dopest seem ta be droppin like flies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Clayton, mah father, Jimmy. 

 **MAYOR  
** What tha fuck iz it exactly you want me ta do?

 **CASSIE  
** How tha fuck bout closin dis section of road fo' starters?

 **MAYOR  
** Close tha main road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da only road up in n' outta town, biatch? Accidents do happen Cassie, n' thatz what tha fuck they is fo' realz. Accidents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. 

DEAN n' SAM approach n' stand behind CASSIE.

 **DEAN  
** Did tha cops check fo' additionizzle dintin on Jimmyz car, peep if dat shiznit was pushed?

 **MAYOR  
** (To Cassie) Whoz this?

 **CASSIE  
** Dean n' Sam Winchesta n' shit. Family playas. This is Mayor Harold Todd.

 **MAYOR  
** Therez one set of tire tracks. One. . don't point ta foul play.

 **CASSIE  
** Mayor, tha five-o n' hood officials take they cues from you, biatch. If you indifferent about...

 **MAYOR  
** Indifferent playa!

 **CASSIE  
** Would you close tha road if tha suckas was white?

 **MAYOR  
** Yo ass suggestin I be racist Cassie, biatch? I be tha last thug you should rap ta like all dis bullshit.

 **Cassie  
** And why be all dis bullshit.

 **MAYOR  
** Why don't you ask yo' mother.

Da MAYOR strutts away, leavin dem standin up in tha field.  
  
....................

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.

 **SAM  
** (In trousers, hoodie n' tie, pickin up a suit jacket) I be bout ta say dis fo' her, she fearless.

 **DEAN  
** (In a suit, fixin tie up in tha mirror)Mm-hmm.

 **SAM  
** (grinning) Bet she kicked yo' ass a cold-ass lil coupla times.

DEAN glances at his ass then returns ta tha mirror.

 **SAM  
** Whatz bangin-ass is you muthafuckas never straight-up peep each other all up in tha same time. Yo ass peep her when she not looking, dat thugged-out biiiatch checks you up when you look away. (Grinning) It aint nuthin but just a...just a bangin-ass observation up in a....you know...observationally bangin-ass way.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass be thinkin we might have mo' pressin thangs here?

 **SAM  
** Yo, if I be hittin a nerve.

 **DEAN  
** (turnin away) Letz go.

Sam snickers.

......................

Impala cruisin down a wet ghetto road.  
  
.......................

EXTERIOR. DAY. DOCKS.

DEAN n' SAM struttin down a pier n' shiznit fo' realz. A few playas is fishing. They approach two olda pimps havin lunch. 

 **SAM  
** Excuse mah dirty ass. Is you Ron Stubbins?

RON nods. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass was playaz wit Jizzy Anderson?

 **RON  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?

 **DEAN  
** We Mista Muthafuckin Andersonz insurizzle company. Us playas just here ta dot 'I's' n' cross 'T's'.

 **SAM  
** Us thugs was just wondering, had tha deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?

 **RON  
** What do you mean, unusual?

 **SAM  
** Well visions, halluinations. 

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but part of a medicinal examination kind of thang fo' realz. All straight-up standard.

 **RON  
** What company did you say you was with?

 **DEAN  
** All Nationizzle Mutual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Tell me, did he eva mention seein a truck, biatch? A big-ass black truck?

 **RON  
** What tha hell you poppin' off about, biatch? Yo ass even bustin lyrics Gangsta?

 **RON'S FRIEND  
** Son dis truck, a funky-ass big-ass freaky monsta lookin thang?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah actually, I be thinkin so.

 **FRIEND  
** Hmm.

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **Friend  
** I have heard of a truck like all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass have. Where?

 **FRIEND  
** Not where, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. When. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Back up in tha '60s there was a strang of dirtnaps. Black men. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Rap goes, they disappeared up in a funky-ass big, nasty, black truck.

 **DEAN  
** They eva catch tha muthafucka whoz ass done did it?

 **FRIEND  
** Never found his muthafuckin ass yo. Hell, not shizzle they even straight-up looked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! See there was a time, dis hood wasn't too thugged-out ta all itz citzens.

 **SAM  
** Nuff props, biatch.

SAM n' DEAN make they way back down tha pier ta tha Impala.

 **DEAN  
** Truck.

 **SAM  
** Keeps comin up don't it?

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, I was thinking. Yo ass heard of tha flyin dutchman?

 **SAM  
** Yeah, a pimp ship, infused wit tha Captainz evil spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dat shiznit was basically part of his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** (Nodding) So what tha fuck if our phat asses dealin wit tha same thang, biatch? Yo ass know, a phantom truck, a extension of some bastardz pimp, re-enactin past crimes. 

 **SAM  
** Da suckas have all been black men.

 **DEAN  
** I be thinkin itz mo' than dis shit. They all seem connected ta Cassie n' her crew.

 **SAM  
** All right. Well, you work dat angle, go rap ta her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah I will.

 **SAM  
** Oh, n' you might also wanna mention dat other thang.

 **DEAN  
** What other thang?

 **SAM  
** Da serious, unfinished bidnizz?

DEAN remains obstinately silent. 

 **SAM  
** (huffs a laugh) Dean, what tha fuck is goin on between you two?

 **DEAN  
** All right, so maybe we was a lil bit mo' involved than I holla'd.

 **SAM  
** (starin at DEAN, waiting) Oh, Ok.

 **DEAN  
** OK, a shitload mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Maybe fo' realz. And I holla'd at her our secret, bout what tha fuck our phat asses do fo' realz. And I shouldn't have.

 **SAM  
** Ah look dude, playas gotta open up ta one of mah thugs sometime.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah I don't. Dat shiznit was wack ta git dat close. I mean, look how tha fuck it ended.

SAM smilez at DEAN. 

 **DEAN  
** Would you stop!

SAM keeps starin n' smiling.

 **DEAN  
** Blink or something! 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass loved her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Oh Dogg. 

DEAN turns ta tha Impala.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass was up in ludd wit her yo, but you dumped her muthafuckin ass.

DEAN is silent yo. Dude stares all up in tha ground, glances at SAM, then looks back ta tha ground.

 **SAM  
** Oh wow. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch dumped you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Git up in tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. (Gettin up in his dirty ass) Git up in tha hoopty son!

...........................

INTERIOR. CASSIE'S HOUSE.

CASSIE sits all up in tha desk up in tha lounge. There be a knock all up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 

 **CASSIE  
** Dean! 

 **DEAN  
** Hey.

 **CASSIE  
** Hey. Come on in.

 **DEAN  
** So...you busy, or...

 **Cassie  
** Da paperz bustin a tribute ta Jimmy. I was just goin all up in his stuff...his awards. Tryin ta find tha lyrics.

 **DEAN  
** Thatz gotta be tough.

 **CASSIE  
** For muthafuckin years dis crew owned tha paper n' shit. Da Dorians, biatch? They had a whites only policy fo' realz. Afta they sold it Jizzy became tha straight-up original gangsta black hustla n' shiznit yo. Dude didn't stop til his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became editor yo. Dude taught me every last muthafuckin thang...(driftin off). Wherez yo' brother?

 **DEAN  
** (Shrugging) Not here.

 **CASSIE  
** All right. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, uh, what tha fuck brangs you here?

 **DEAN  
** Tryin ta find tha connection between tha three suckas. By tha way, did you rap ta yo' momma about, what tha fuck Todd holla'd bout not bein a racist?

 **CASSIE  
** I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch didn't wanna rap bout dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Right.

A short silence. 

 **DEAN  
** So just then, why did you ask where mah brutha was, biatch? 

 **CASSIE  
** Nothing. Not blingin.

 **DEAN  
** Could it be cuz, without his ass here itz just you n' mah crazy ass son, biatch? Not you, me n' Sam which would be easier?

 **CASSIE  
** It aint nuthin but not easier....Look, I...

 **DEAN  
** (Turnin away) No. Forget dat shit. It aint nuthin but fine. We bout ta keep it strictly bidnizz.

 **CASSIE  
** (Starin afta him) I forgot you do all dis bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** Do what?

 **CASSIE  
** Oh. Whenever we get, whatz tha word....close, biatch? Anywhere up in tha neighbourhood of wack vulnerability, you back off. Or cook up some fuckin joke. Or find any way ta shut tha door on mah dirty ass. 

 **DEAN  
** (Offended n' barkin our a laugh) Oh thatz hilarious. (walkin back ta stand up in front of her) See, I aint tha one whoz ass took dat big-ass final door n' slammed it behind mah dirty ass.

 **CASSIE  
** Ok wait a minute...

 **DEAN  
** And I aint tha one whoz ass took tha key n' buried dat shit.

 **CASSIE  
** Us dudes done wit dis metaphor?

 **DEAN  
** Alls I be sayin is I was straight-up up front wit you back then, n' you nailed mah crazy ass fo' dat shit.

 **CASSIE  
** Da muthafucka I be with, tha muthafucka I be hopin might be up in mah future, tellz me he professionally pops pimps.

 **DEAN  
** Thatz not tha lyrics I used dawwwg!

 **CASSIE  
** And dat dat schmoooove muthafucka has ta leave, ta go work wit his wild lil' father.

 **DEAN  
** I did dawwwg!

 **CASSIE  
** All I could be thinkin was, If you want up fine yo, but don't tell me dis crazy story.

 **DEAN  
** (Raisin his voice n' gettin up in her face) Dat shiznit was tha real deal Cassie, n' I notice it didn't sound crazy tha minute you thought I could help you, biatch.

 **CASSIE  
** Well back then I thought you just wanted ta dump mah dirty ass.

 **DEAN  
** Whoa! Now letz not forget whoz ass dumped whoz ass ok?

 **CASSIE  
** I thought dat shiznit was what tha fuck you wanted.

 **DEAN  
** Well it wasn't.

 **CASSIE  
** I didn't mean ta hurt you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Well you done did.

 **CASSIE  
** I be sorry dawwwwg! 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah me like a muthafucka.

They stare at each other, then start makin up furiously. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Switch ta dem fallin tha fuck into bed, makin love.

_MUSIC: Blind Faith - Can't Find My fuckin Way Home_


	4. ACT THREE

EXTERIOR fo' realz. A BUILDING SITE.

Da Mayor standz lookin at plans yo. Dude foldz dem up n' make his way back ta his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Before his schmoooove ass can git up in tha black truck pulls up behind him, revin itz engine. Da Mayor starts ta run down tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da truck hits him, he falls down a embankment n' rolls ta a stop, obviously dead as fuckin fried chicken.

INTERIOR. CASSIE'S BED 

Dean lies on his back, his thugged-out arm round Cassie tucked against his side.

 **CASSIE  
** We should fight mo' often.

 **DEAN  
** (starin all up in tha roof, absentmindedly hustlin his wild lil' fingers up n' down her arm) Absolutely.

 **CASSIE  
** Actually we was always pretty phat at fighting. (Indicatin they position) This we was phat at. It aint nuthin but all tha other stuff...not all muthafuckin day.

 **DEAN  
** Yo I tried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I holla'd at you whoz ass I straight-up was. That was a funky-ass big-ass first fo' mah dirty ass.

 **CASSIE  
** Why'd you tell me son?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I guess I couldn't lie ta you, biatch.

 **CASSIE  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass holla'd at mah crazy ass dat story...it scared tha hell outta mah dirty ass.. n' you KNOWS you was nuts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Dangerous even. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Actually, maybe I was lookin fo' a reason ta strutt away.

 **DEAN  
** In mah work....uh...I peep some wack thangs. Things dat can't be explained. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I deal wit dem wild-ass muthafuckas. But hustlin thangs up wit yo slick ass, biatch? 

 **CASSIE  
** I be a gangbangin' freaky one all right.....well, probably thangs git hit dat shiznit out. When you straight-up want dem to.

 **DEAN  
** (Hesitantly) Yo ass know, I be still straight-up involved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! With mah dadz work.

 **CASSIE  
** (leanin up on one elbow ta look down at DEAN) No mo' excuses ok, biatch? From you or mah dirty ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Ok.

They start kissing. DEANz beeper rings n' he reaches fo' dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

DEAN listens. Looks startled.  
  
Yo ass is kidding!   
  
....................

EXTERIOR. FIELD. 

It be snowing. DEAN approaches SAM, whoz ass is poppin' off ta a cold-ass lil cop.

 **SAM  
** (puttin away some sort of ID) Dat punk wit mah dirty ass.

Da cop leaves. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns ta DEAN wit a half smile.

 **SAM  
** Where was you last night, biatch? Yo ass didn't make it back ta tha hotel.

 **DEAN  
** Well...

 **SAM  
** I be guessin you muthafuckas hit dat shiznit thangs out?

 **DEAN  
** We bout ta be hustlin thangs up when we ninety. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So what tha fuck happened?

 **SAM  
** Every bone crushed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Internal organz turned ta pudding. Da cops is all stumped, itz like suttin' ran his ass over.

 **DEAN  
** Somethang like a truck?

 **SAM  
** Yep.

 **DEAN  
** Tracks?

 **SAM  
** Nope.

 **DEAN  
** What was tha Mayor bustin here anyway?

 **SAM  
** Dude owned tha property. Bought it all dem weeks ago.

 **DEAN  
** But da thug white, da ruffneck don't fit tha pattern.

 **SAM  
** Killings didn't happen up on tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That don't fit either.

........................

INTERIOR. NEWSPAPER OFFICE.

CASSIE make two mugz of chronic n' takes dem over ta where DEAN sits at a cold-ass lil computer.

 **CASSIE  
** Here.

 **DEAN  
** Thanks. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So I be tryin ta find some link between dem cappinz back up in tha '60s n' what tha fuck be happenin now, nahmeean, biatch? There wasn't a shitload bout it up in tha paper.

 **CASSIE  
** Not surprising. Probably minimal policework like a muthafucka. Back then equal justice under tha law wasn't too literal round here.

DEAN'S beeper rings.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** (On phone) Ok, tha courthouse recordz show dat Mista Muthafuckin n' Mrs Mayor looted a abandoned property. Da previous balla was tha Dorian crew for, like, 150 years.

 **DEAN  
** Dorian?

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** (To Cassie) Didn't you say tha Dorian crew used ta own dis paper?

 **CASSIE  
** (Nodding) Along wit every last muthafuckin thang else round here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Real pillarz of tha town.

 **DEAN  
** Right, right.

DEAN clicks all dem links on tha computer n' shit. 

 **DEAN  
** Thatz interesting.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** This Cyrus Dorian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude vanished up in April of '63.Da case was investigated but never solved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was right round tha time tha strang of murdaz was goin on back then.

 **SAM  
** Well I pulled a funky-ass bunch of papers up on tha Dorian place, it musta been up in shitty shape when tha Mayor looted.

 **DEAN  
** Whyz that?

 **SAM  
** Da first thang da ruffneck did was bulldoze tha place.

 **DEAN  
** (to Cassie) Mayor Todd knocked down tha Dorian place?

 **CASSIE  
** Dat shiznit was a funky-ass big-ass deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. One of tha crazy oldschool houses left yo. Dude made tha front page.

 **DEAN  
** (To Sam) Yo ass gots a thugged-out date?

 **SAM  
** Ahhh. Da 3rd of last month.

 **DEAN  
** (clicking, then readin from computa screen) Mayor Todd bulldozed tha Dorian crew home on tha 3rd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da first cappin' was tha straight-up next day.

.........................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. CASSIE'S HOUSE

Cassie wandaz round wit a glass of somethang fo' realz. As she puts it down on tha desk tha lights flicker n' dat freaky freaky biatch hears a revin engine outside yo. Headlights shine all up in tha slatz of tha blindz n' dat freaky freaky biatch hurriedly closes dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da truck starts makin passes all up in tha doggy den n' Cassie. terrified, runs from room ta room closin tha blinds. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch races fo' her beeper n' dials a number.

 **CASSIE  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN!


	5. ACT FOUR

INTERIOR. CASSIE'S LOUNGE.

SAM handz her a cold-ass lil cup of tea. DEAN sits beside her protectively.

 **CASSIE  
** (Handz bobbin, rattlin tha cup) Maybe you could throw a cold-ass lil couple shots up in all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass didn't peep whoz ass was rollin tha truck.

 **CASSIE  
** It seemed ta be no one. Everythang was movin so fast fo' realz. And then dat shiznit was just gone. Why didn't it bust a cap up in us?

 **DEAN  
** Whoever was controllin tha truck wants you afraid first.

 **SAM  
** Mrs Robinson, Cassie holla'd dat yo' homeboy saw tha truck before da ruffneck died.

MRS ROBINSON is bobbin.

 **CASSIE  
** Mom?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Oh. Martin was under a shitload of stress. Yo ass can't be shizzle bout what tha fuck da thug was seeing.

 **DEAN  
** Well afta tonight I be thinkin we can be reasonably shizzle da thug was seein a truck. What happened tonight, you n' Cassie is marked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Ok, biatch? Yo crazy-ass daughta could take a thugged-out dirt nap. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So if you know suttin' now would be a straight-up phat time ta tell our asses bout dat shit.

 **CASSIE  
** Dean..

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Yes yes y'all. Yes, da perved-out muthafucka holla'd da perved-out muthafucka saw a truck.

 **SAM  
** Did he know whoz ass it belonged to?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Dude thought da ruffneck done did.

 **DEAN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (gettin upset) Cyrus fo' realz. A playa named Cyrus.

SAM n' DEAN peep each other, DEAN reaches fo' his bag n' shows MRS ROBINSON tha newspaper article bout DORIAN'S dirtnap.

 **DEAN  
** Is dis Cyrus?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Cyrus Dorian took a dirt nap mo' than 40 muthafuckin years ago.

 **DEAN  
** (softly) How tha fuck do you know da ruffneck died, Mrs Robinson, biatch? Da paperz holla'd da thug went missin yo. How tha fuck do you know da ruffneck died?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Us thugs was all straight-up young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seein Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couplez didn't go over too well back then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When I broke it off wit Cyrus n' when he found up bout Martin, I don't give a fuck, he, chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His hatred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His hatred was frightening. 

 **SAM  
** Da murders.

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (soundin upset) There was rumours. Muthafuckaz of colour disappearin tha fuck into some kind of a truck. Nothang was eva done. Martin n' a... Martin n' I, we was gunna be, uh, hooked up in dat lil church near here yo, but last minute our phat asses decided ta elope as our phat asses didn't want tha attention.

 **DEAN  
** And Cyrus?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (completely breakin down) Da dizzle we set fo' tha wedding, was tha dizzle one of mah thugs set fire ta tha church. There was a cold-ass lil childrenz choir practisin up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They all died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **SAM  
** (softly) Did tha attacks stop afta that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (Sobbing) No! There was one mo' n' mo' n' mo'. One night dat truck came fo' Martin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Cyrus beat his ass suttin' shitty. But Martin, you see, Martin gots loose fo' realz. And da perved-out muthafucka started hittin Cyrus n' he just kept hittin his ass n' hittin his muthafuckin ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Why didn't you call tha cops?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (crying) This was forty muthafuckin years ago yo. Dude called on his wild lil' playas, Clayton Soames n' Jizzy Anderson, n' they put Cyrus' body tha fuck into tha truck n' they rolled it tha fuck into tha swamp all up in tha end of his fuckin land n' all three of dem kept dat secret all of these years.

 **SAM  
** And now all three is gone.

 **DEAN  
** And so is Mayor Todd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Now da perved-out muthafucka holla'd dat you of all playas would know he aint a racist. Why would da perved-out muthafucka say that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Dude was a phat man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was a lil' deputy back then investigatin Cyrus' disappearence. Once he figured up what tha fuck Martin n' tha others had done he...he did nothing, cuz he also knew what tha fuck Cyrus had done.

 **CASSIE  
** Why didn't you tell me son?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (Still crying) I thought I was protectin dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. And now there be a no one left ta protect. 

 **DEAN  
** Yes yes y'all, there is. 

DEAN looks at Cassie. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So do MRS ROBINSON, lookin shaken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

....................

EXTERIOR. CASSIE'S HOUSE. NIGHT. 

SAM leans against Impala, DEAN strutts up n' down.

 **SAM  
** Ah, mah game was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. 

 **DEAN  
** So I guess I saved you from a funky-ass borin existence. 

 **SAM  
** Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.

 **DEAN  
** So dis killa truck.

 **SAM  
** I miss rap battlez dat didn't start wit 'this killa truck' fo' realz. Ahhh 

 **DEAN  
** (laughin a lil) Well dis Cyrus muthafucka. Evil on a level dat infected even his cold-ass truck. When da ruffneck died, tha swamp became his cold-ass tomb, n' his spirit was dormant fo' 40 years.

 **SAM  
** So what tha fuck woke it up?

 **DEAN  
** Da construction on his house. Or tha destruction.

 **SAM  
** Right. Demolizzle or remodellin can awaken spirits, make dem restless.

 **DEAN  
** Mmm-hmm.

 **SAM  
** Like dat theatre up in Illinois, ya know?

 **DEAN  
** And tha muthafucka dat tore down tha crew cribstead, Harold Todd, is tha same ol' dirty muthafucka dat kept Cyrus' cappin' on tha down-low n' unsolved.

 **SAM  
** So now his spirit be awakened n' up fo' blood.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah I guess. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck knows what tha fuck pimps is thankin anyway.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know we goin ta gotta dredge dat body up from tha swamp right.

DEAN smilez at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass holla'd dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

CASSIE approaches from tha house. Dean stands.

 **DEAN  
** Hey.

 **CASSIE  
** Hey. Dat hoe asleep. Now what.

 **DEAN  
** Well you should stay put n' look afta her muthafuckin ass... n' we'll be back. Don't leave tha house.

 **CASSIE  
** (Smiling) Don't go gettin all authoritatizzle on mah dirty ass. I don't give a fuck bout dat shit.

DEAN glances behind his ass ta SAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks down, grinning.

 **DEAN  
** (Mumbling) Don't leave tha doggy den please?

CASSIE blinks slowly at DEAN n' he leans up in ta lick her, smiling. 

SAM glances over, grinnin at dem makin out, n' clears his cold-ass throat. DEAN keeps humpin' CASSIE, holdin one finger back at SAM ta wait. 

 **DEAN  
** (breakin his kiss) Yo ass comin' or what?

.............................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. THE DORIAN PROPERTY.

 **SAM  
** All right. Letz git her up.

DEAN be all up in tha wheel of a tractor yo. Dude backs it up, pullin a truck from tha water.

 **SAM  
** All right fo' realz. A lil mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Little mo' n' mo' n' mo' fo' realz. All right, stop. 

DEAN turns off tha engine n' jumps down.

 **SAM  
** Nice.

 **DEAN  
** (movin ta tha trunk of tha Impala) Hell yeah.

 **SAM  
** Now I know what tha fuck her big-ass booty sees up in you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** (rummagin among tha weapons) What?

 **SAM  
** Come on dude, you can admit dat shit. Yo ass is still up in ludd wit her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Ahh, can we focus. Biiiatch please.

 **SAM  
** I be just sayin Dean.

 **DEAN  
** (handin SAM suttin' from tha trunk) Hold all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** All right. What is I getting?

 **DEAN  
** (In bidnizz mode) Gas. Flashlight...

 **SAM  
** Got dat shit. gots dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Ok, letz git dis done.

 **SAM  
** All right.

 **DEAN  
** (Lowerin tha trunk of tha Impala)Got dat shit.

They move toward tha door of tha truck, glizzle at each other n' shit. DEAN opens it fo' realz. A decayed body falls out.

.......................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. DORIAN PROPERTY.

 **DEAN  
** All right letz git ta dat shit. 

They salt n' burn tha body n' stand watching.

 **SAM  
** Think that'll do it?

Da pimp truck appears, headlights come on n' engine reving.

 **DEAN  
** I guess not.


	6. ACT FIVE

INTERIOR. CASSIE'S LOUNGE.

SAM handz her a cold-ass lil cup of tea. DEAN sits beside her protectively.

 **CASSIE  
** (Handz bobbin, rattlin tha cup) Maybe you could throw a cold-ass lil couple shots up in all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass didn't peep whoz ass was rollin tha truck.

 **CASSIE  
** It seemed ta be no one. Everythang was movin so fast fo' realz. And then dat shiznit was just gone. Why didn't it bust a cap up in us?

 **DEAN  
** Whoever was controllin tha truck wants you afraid first.

 **SAM  
** Mrs Robinson, Cassie holla'd dat yo' homeboy saw tha truck before da ruffneck died.

MRS ROBINSON is bobbin.

 **CASSIE  
** Mom?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Oh. Martin was under a shitload of stress. Yo ass can't be shizzle bout what tha fuck da thug was seeing.

 **DEAN  
** Well afta tonight I be thinkin we can be reasonably shizzle da thug was seein a truck. What happened tonight, you n' Cassie is marked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Ok, biatch? Yo crazy-ass daughta could take a thugged-out dirt nap. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So if you know suttin' now would be a straight-up phat time ta tell our asses bout dat shit.

 **CASSIE  
** Dean..

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Yes yes y'all. Yes, da perved-out muthafucka holla'd da perved-out muthafucka saw a truck.

 **SAM  
** Did he know whoz ass it belonged to?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Dude thought da ruffneck done did.

 **DEAN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (gettin upset) Cyrus fo' realz. A playa named Cyrus.

SAM n' DEAN peep each other, DEAN reaches fo' his bag n' shows MRS ROBINSON tha newspaper article bout DORIAN'S dirtnap.

 **DEAN  
** Is dis Cyrus?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Cyrus Dorian took a dirt nap mo' than 40 muthafuckin years ago.

 **DEAN  
** (softly) How tha fuck do you know da ruffneck died, Mrs Robinson, biatch? Da paperz holla'd da thug went missin yo. How tha fuck do you know da ruffneck died?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Us thugs was all straight-up young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seein Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couplez didn't go over too well back then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When I broke it off wit Cyrus n' when he found up bout Martin, I don't give a fuck, he, chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His hatred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His hatred was frightening. 

 **SAM  
** Da murders.

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (soundin upset) There was rumours. Muthafuckaz of colour disappearin tha fuck into some kind of a truck. Nothang was eva done. Martin n' a... Martin n' I, we was gunna be, uh, hooked up in dat lil church near here yo, but last minute our phat asses decided ta elope as our phat asses didn't want tha attention.

 **DEAN  
** And Cyrus?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (completely breakin down) Da dizzle we set fo' tha wedding, was tha dizzle one of mah thugs set fire ta tha church. There was a cold-ass lil childrenz choir practisin up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They all died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **SAM  
** (softly) Did tha attacks stop afta that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (Sobbing) No! There was one mo' n' mo' n' mo'. One night dat truck came fo' Martin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Cyrus beat his ass suttin' shitty. But Martin, you see, Martin gots loose fo' realz. And da perved-out muthafucka started hittin Cyrus n' he just kept hittin his ass n' hittin his muthafuckin ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Why didn't you call tha cops?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (crying) This was forty muthafuckin years ago yo. Dude called on his wild lil' playas, Clayton Soames n' Jizzy Anderson, n' they put Cyrus' body tha fuck into tha truck n' they rolled it tha fuck into tha swamp all up in tha end of his fuckin land n' all three of dem kept dat secret all of these years.

 **SAM  
** And now all three is gone.

 **DEAN  
** And so is Mayor Todd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Now da perved-out muthafucka holla'd dat you of all playas would know he aint a racist. Why would da perved-out muthafucka say that?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** Dude was a phat man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was a lil' deputy back then investigatin Cyrus' disappearence. Once he figured up what tha fuck Martin n' tha others had done he...he did nothing, cuz he also knew what tha fuck Cyrus had done.

 **CASSIE  
** Why didn't you tell me son?

 **MRS ROBINSON  
** (Still crying) I thought I was protectin dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. And now there be a no one left ta protect. 

 **DEAN  
** Yes yes y'all, there is. 

DEAN looks at Cassie. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So do MRS ROBINSON, lookin shaken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

....................

EXTERIOR. CASSIE'S HOUSE. NIGHT. 

SAM leans against Impala, DEAN strutts up n' down.

 **SAM  
** Ah, mah game was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. 

 **DEAN  
** So I guess I saved you from a funky-ass borin existence. 

 **SAM  
** Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.

 **DEAN  
** So dis killa truck.

 **SAM  
** I miss rap battlez dat didn't start wit 'this killa truck' fo' realz. Ahhh 

 **DEAN  
** (laughin a lil) Well dis Cyrus muthafucka. Evil on a level dat infected even his cold-ass truck. When da ruffneck died, tha swamp became his cold-ass tomb, n' his spirit was dormant fo' 40 years.

 **SAM  
** So what tha fuck woke it up?

 **DEAN  
** Da construction on his house. Or tha destruction.

 **SAM  
** Right. Demolizzle or remodellin can awaken spirits, make dem restless.

 **DEAN  
** Mmm-hmm.

 **SAM  
** Like dat theatre up in Illinois, ya know?

 **DEAN  
** And tha muthafucka dat tore down tha crew cribstead, Harold Todd, is tha same ol' dirty muthafucka dat kept Cyrus' cappin' on tha down-low n' unsolved.

 **SAM  
** So now his spirit be awakened n' up fo' blood.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah I guess. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck knows what tha fuck pimps is thankin anyway.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know we goin ta gotta dredge dat body up from tha swamp right.

DEAN smilez at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass holla'd dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

CASSIE approaches from tha house. Dean stands.

 **DEAN  
** Hey.

 **CASSIE  
** Hey. Dat hoe asleep. Now what.

 **DEAN  
** Well you should stay put n' look afta her muthafuckin ass... n' we'll be back. Don't leave tha house.

 **CASSIE  
** (Smiling) Don't go gettin all authoritatizzle on mah dirty ass. I don't give a fuck bout dat shit.

DEAN glances behind his ass ta SAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks down, grinning.

 **DEAN  
** (Mumbling) Don't leave tha doggy den please?

CASSIE blinks slowly at DEAN n' he leans up in ta lick her, smiling. 

SAM glances over, grinnin at dem makin out, n' clears his cold-ass throat. DEAN keeps humpin' CASSIE, holdin one finger back at SAM ta wait. 

 **DEAN  
** (breakin his kiss) Yo ass comin' or what?

.............................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. THE DORIAN PROPERTY.

 **SAM  
** All right. Letz git her up.

DEAN be all up in tha wheel of a tractor yo. Dude backs it up, pullin a truck from tha water.

 **SAM  
** All right fo' realz. A lil mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Little mo' n' mo' n' mo' fo' realz. All right, stop. 

DEAN turns off tha engine n' jumps down.

 **SAM  
** Nice.

 **DEAN  
** (movin ta tha trunk of tha Impala) Hell yeah.

 **SAM  
** Now I know what tha fuck her big-ass booty sees up in you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** (rummagin among tha weapons) What?

 **SAM  
** Come on dude, you can admit dat shit. Yo ass is still up in ludd wit her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Ahh, can we focus. Biiiatch please.

 **SAM  
** I be just sayin Dean.

 **DEAN  
** (handin SAM suttin' from tha trunk) Hold all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** All right. What is I getting?

 **DEAN  
** (In bidnizz mode) Gas. Flashlight...

 **SAM  
** Got dat shit. gots dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Ok, letz git dis done.

 **SAM  
** All right.

 **DEAN  
** (Lowerin tha trunk of tha Impala)Got dat shit.

They move toward tha door of tha truck, glizzle at each other n' shit. DEAN opens it fo' realz. A decayed body falls out.

.......................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. DORIAN PROPERTY.

 **DEAN  
** All right letz git ta dat shit. 

They salt n' burn tha body n' stand watching.

 **SAM  
** Think that'll do it?

Da pimp truck appears, headlights come on n' engine reving.

 **DEAN  
** I guess not.


End file.
